Crazy 4 U
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: I played it safe, I kept my foot up on the break and didn't live for today. Oh boy and then I met you, opened my heart to something new.


**So Curt posted a video link on twitter and tumblr and said "If you love #Niff follow this link" And I got so excited, but it was just and episode of The Ben Diaries, which is great and all but not Niff. Ya know?**

**Now normally, I am not of fan of taking things from an actor's life and mixing it with a fanfic about that actor's character.**

**Like putting "To Have A Home" into a klaine fic (I love you chapter of WNTT biffle, and I know that it was my idea cause I know that you love that song) **

**Or like putting "Crazy 4 U" by R5 into a Niff fic… but here I am. **

**Disclaimer: I am not talented enough to create the Warblers, they were created by the writing staff for Glee. Nor am I awesome enough to write songs like "Crazy 4 U" That's all the Lynch family.**

Crazy 4 U

"_What happened to you, man?" Jon asked me. "You were the biggest nerd of all of us, never stayed out past ten never even considered bending the rules."_

"_And now here you sit," Trent added. "At 12:47 AM-"_

"_Eating my very special brownies," Sebastian grinned._

"_Yeah Nick," Jeff asked. "What happened?" He put his head on my shoulder and looked up at me._

**I played it safe.**

**I kept my foot up on the break.**

**I never really took a chance in life,**

**And didn't live for today.**

_I looked around at my friends. Through the lethargic haze I could tell they all wanted to hear me say it, even though they all already knew._

"Nick you are so freaking boooooooring," Trent wined. We were standing in the lobby of a local theatre and my fellow Warblers were all nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry if I don't want to go to a party where you are all going to get drunk only to deal with the council yelling at us tomorrow."

"They'll only yell if they find out," Sebastian said.

"They always find out," I said.

Sebastian let out and exaggerated sigh.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine," He said. "We'll drop you off on campus."

"Thank you," I said. We all headed out to the car and piled in. I was sitting behind Sebastian who was driving. It was a good thing his parents bought him an Escalade, otherwise it would be a bit cramped.

Five minutes later and I was already fantasizing about my bed and my homework.

Ten minutes later I got suspicious.

Fifteen minutes later my suspicions were confirmed.

"Sebastian," I said. "We are no where's near campus."

"Oh oops. I must have gone the wrong way," He snickered.

"Sebastian, come on!"

"Lighten up," Trent said nudging me with his elbow.

"Yeah, maybe you'll have some fun," Jon called.

"Oh wait!" Sebastian said. "You don't know what fun is!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"It won't be that bad," Trent said.

"Yeah," Logan said. "We may even be able to show you what fun is."

A few minutes later Sebastian pulled up in front of a blue house in the middle of a street. There were quite a few people scattered across the front lawn.

"I really don't want to be here," I said as the others got out of the car.

Sebastian opened my door. "I really don't care," He smirked at me. I sighed. He reached down and unbuckled my seat belt. "Get out of the car Nick."

I glared at him as I got out of the car. I followed the other guys up to the house and over the threshold.

…

An hour later, I was sitting in a wicker chair on the back porch, bored out of my mind and plotting ways to get back at Sebastian- even though I would never carry them through. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I let out a long sigh and opened my eyes, straightening my neck.

And that's when I saw him.

He was walking through the crowded kitchen, saying high to almost everyone he walked past.

He was wearing dark jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket.

He was tan and had blond hair that fell into his eyes.

And as he made his way to the open back door he was looking right at me.

I quickly looked away and pulled out my blackberry, pretending to be engrossed in it.

"I'm Jeff,"

I looked up. He was there, standing in front of me, grinning down at me.

"I-I'm Nick," I said.

**Oh boy and then I met you,**

**Opened my eyes to something new.**

**You know you set me free.**

**And got me actin' a fool.**

"Jeff," I whispered. "we are not supposed to be here,"

Jeff turned around and grinned at me. "So," he whispered back.

The fact that we were walking around after curfew was one thing but we were sneaking into the kitchen, which was off limits during the day, let alone at night.

"Live a little Nick," He said.

So I followed him into the kitchen.

The night at the party I found out that not only was Jeff a recent transfer to Dalton, but he was also dorming in my hall.

He also made it very clear – as soon as he found out that I didn't frequent house parties- that he was very determined to 'corrupt' me.

And I didn't want to stop him.

Jeff moved across the kitchen and opened the door to the fridge. He pulled out a bunch of stuff and dumped them on the counter, then he started rifling through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Making brownies," he said, still rifling. "Will you stop whispering."

"We are not supposed to be here," I repeated.

"Nobody is gonna come by until six to start making breakfast. Relax."

I sighed.

"Come help me," Jeff said picking out a bowl. "Turn the oven onto 350."

I hesitated a moment, but then I crossed the kitchen and did it. I turned and leaned against the counter.

I watched Jeff as he measured out flour.

"Where'd you learn to make brownies?" I asked.

"My mom owns a bakery," He said. "I practically grew up in that kitchen." He smiled at me. "It's my favorite place in the world." I smiled back at him.

"Can you measure out 2 ¼ cups of sugar and dump it in here?"

I went over to where he was standing and started scooping out sugar. "Wait," I said after a moment. "You're doing this without a recipe?"

Jeff stopped what he was doing and stared at me. "Well duh," He poked his finger into the flour and tapped me on the nose.

I stepped back. "Hey," I said. I reached over and pinched some flour between my fingers. I looked at it for a moment, then I flicked it at him. Jeff gasped.

"This is war!" He whispered.

And he threw a handful- an entire handful- of flour in my face.

I scrunched my eyes shut, reaching to my right and snatching up the bag of sugar. With my left hand I wiped flour out of my eyes. Jeff had turned back to his mixing bowl, measuring out some baking soda.

He was taller than me, but I still manage to dump most of the bag on his head before he jumped away.

He stared at me, mouth gaping, shaking sugar out of his hair.

Then he reached for the eggs.

"Ohhhhh no!" I said diving for them. I reached them first and I twisted away but as I took a step, getting the eggs away from Jeff I felt him squirt something wet on my back. I stopped and twisted my head around to look at him. He was holding a bottle of vanilla extract and was aiming it at me. I ran across the kitchen swinging open the fridge door and taking cover behind it. I stuffed the carton of eggs on a shelf and spotted a bowl of pudding.

I reached for it, but hesitated.

"Come on Nicky," Jeff called. "Don't be chicken."

I grabbed the bowl. I ripped off the saran wrap and dug my hand into the bowl, scooping out a glob.

"Nicky," Jeff called again. I could tell he was just on the other side of the door. I bit my lip second guessing my decision. "Bock bock bock," He said imitating a chicken.

With my foot a swung the door shut and before Jeff even realized what I was doing I reached my hand up and shoved the pudding in his face, smearing it all over his cheeks and his mouth and his nose and maybe even in his ear.

When I pulled my hand back he just stared at me.

Then he licked his lips. Slowly.

"You're gonna regret that," He whispered. He pulled the bowl out of my hands and upturned it on my head.

My mouth dropped open and as the pudding slid down my face it dripped into my mouth.

It was actually pretty good.

I heard Jeff place the bowl on the counter, but I still had pudding dripping down my face. With my clean hand I started wiping the pudding out of my eyes. I looked up at Jeff to see him smirking down at me.

I sighed. "Are there towels anywhere?"

"Yeah," Jeff said gesturing back to where he had set out the ingredients earlier. "Theres some paper towels back there."

I nodded and went back. I ripped off some paper towels and wiped the pudding off of my face. I grabbed some more and started working on my hair when I saw the bag of four out of the corner of my eye. I grinned.

I quickly wiped the pudding off of my hands and then grabbed two handfuls of flour and head back to Jeff.

"He Jeff," I said. "Yeah," He stood up from where he was cleaning pudding off of the floor.

And I threw the flour at him. He stepped back into the pudding and slipped. He reached out grabbing my arm and we both went down.

I landed hard on my shoulder, tangled around Jeff. "Ow," I said.

"That was your own fault," Jeff groaned.

"Mine?"

I twisted around so I could look at him. "My fault?"

"Yeah, your fault." He said.

"You started this!"

"You threw the first handful of flour!" He told me.

"Only because you put flour on my nose!"

"This is still your fault," He said pushing himself up on his elbows.

"No you know what?" I said pushing myself up as well. "This is _your_ fault because I wouldn't have even come her if-" I stopped myself.

"If what?" Jeff asked.

"If-" I took a life. "If you hadn't barged into my life and made me _like_ you!"

Before I knew what was happening Jeff leaned in to me and pressed our lips together. He still had pudding and flour all over his face but I melted into him.

It was completely cheesy and totally cliché but Jeff's lips felt _perfect_ against mine. Like they were puzzle pieces coming together.

Jeff pushed me onto my back and positioned himself over me, deepening our kiss.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Everything felt perfect- well as perfect as it could be when you were lying in a puddle of pudding.

After a moment Jeff pulled back and looked down at me.

I could feel my heart thudding against my chest and my breathing was heavy.

"I've been waiting to do that," Jeff whispered.

I wiped some of the pudding off of his cheek.

"What took you so long then?" I asked, pulling his head back down so I could kiss him again.

**Don't you know you changed my life**

**Boy cause now I'm living and it feels so right, yeah.**

**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane**

**You got me jumping out of areo-planes**

"Jeeze Nick," Sebastian whispered. "I have never seen you yawn this much before."

It was nine thirty in the morning and Sebastian and I were sitting in calculus, taking notes as our teacher droned on.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," I mumbled.

"Really, Mr. I'm Always In Bed By Ten?"

"Really."

Sebastian looked back down at his paper and I let my eyes stray over to Jeff. He was asleep at his desk.

After making out for a while we cleaned up the kitchen, cleaned up ourselves, made the brownies and then stayed up talking.

Next thing we knew the sun was starting to rise and we had to get back to our dorms before the kitchen was opened for the day.

He walked me to my door and then he kissed me again.

But I couldn't go to sleep because it was already five thirty and I needed to shower.

I rested my head on my hand as I continued to take notes.

I yawned again.

'Just a minute,' I thought. 'I'll close my eyes for just a minute.'

"Nick," Somebody was whispering. "Nick," Now somebody was poking my shoulder.

"What," I mumbled picking my head up.

"You fell asleep," Sebastian whispered.

"What? No I did not."

"Yes you did," Sebastian was grinning at me.

"You know, Jeff looks pretty tired over there," He nodded to where Jeff was still asleep. "You didn't happen to not sleep together?" Sebastian asked.

I blushed. "Don't be ridiculous," I said as I turned back to my note book.

"Oh my god," Sebastian said. "You did!"

I shook my head. "Oh I can't wait to tell everyone," He said. I turned to looked at him so fast my neck cracked.

"You are not going to say _anything _to _anyone_." I said to him.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "Okay," he said.

**And that's why I'm crazy it's true, I'm crazy for you.**

**You got me base jump living and I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true, I'm crazy for you**

"I can't believe you talked me into this," I whispered.

"Why do you always whisper?" Jeff asked.

"Because we are always sneaking around," I said.

"Yeah, but you don't need to whisper."

"Excuse me for not wanting to get caught. I do not have a single bad mark on my record and I would like to keep it that way." I finished speaking just as Jeff opened the door. "Wait a minute." I said stopping Jeff before he could walk through. "They keep this door locked. Like, all the time. Only the members of the s-"

"Nick," Jeff turned around grinning. He took my face in his hands. "In all the time we have been hanging out, have I gotten you into trouble once?"

"No but-" He cut me off with a kiss.

"Then don't worry about it."

"We are breaking so many school rules." I said biting my lip.

"It's so hot when you do that," Jeff whispered, leaning forward to kiss me again. It was longer than the previous one but he was pulling back too soon saying: "C'mon," He slid his hand down to my shoulder, then down my arm to my hand and pulled me into the room.

"Jeff," I said as I took in the room. Somebody had left the pool lights on and the water was reflecting on the walls. "I don't have a bathing suit."

"Got you covered," He said patting his backpack.

"What are you doing with a bathing suit? Two of them? Only the swim team is allowed in here."

"I am on the swim team." Jeff said.

I turned to look at him. "What! Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I am the reigning champ in the 400 meter butterfly."

"Nuh uh,"

"Yeah huh," Jeff said. He reached up and tapped my nose. "Close your mouth. Unless you want me to put something in there." He winked.

I snapped my mouth shut and took a step back.

Jeff laughed. "I'm kidding." He handed me a suit. "Here, go change. The locker room is back there." He pointed.

I took the suit and walked in the direction he was pointing. I quickly changed and folded my clothes, leaving them on the bench closest to the door.

When I walked back out to the pool Jeff was climbing up the diving bored. I walked up to the edge of the pool and watched as he jumped. He flipped at least two times, did some twisting and made a surprisingly small splash. He surfaced a few moments later and grinned at me.

I clapped my hands. "Bravo," I said.

"Come on in," Jeff said. "The water is really nice."

"I'm still not sure about this," I said. I saw Jeff's eyes roll then he was going underwater and swimming towards me. I could see well enough to watch the muscles on his tanned back moved as he moved. He popped up right at the edge, flipping his wet blond hair out of his eyes and craning his neck to look up at me.

"Come on Nicky," He said. "Don't you wanna get wet with me?"

"I actually kind of want to smack you right now." I said.

"If you don't get in," Jeff said. "I'm getting out and I'm pushing you in."

"You would not," I said.

"Do you want to find out?"

I sighed. I stepped back from the pool and then ran, jumping over Jeff's head, tucking my knees in, and creating a huge splash.

When my head broke the surface and took a breath I felt Jeff wrap his arms around me and turn me to face him. I felt his lips on mine and I grinned.

"Did you bring me here just to sexually assault me?"

"Of course," Jeff whispered, his cool, wet lips still pressed against mine.

**Midnight dipping in the pool**

**Or sneaking out up on the roof**

**You're unpredictable and boy that's what**

**That's what I love about you.**

I could tell today was going to be different from the moment that I saw Jeff.

He wasn't his usual loud, cocky, smart-ass self, and it gave me a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jeff what's up?" I asked.

He looked over at me he said, "Nothing,"

"Jeff seriously," I was starting to panic. "You're like, quiet. And I have _never_ heard you be anything but loud. And you're not making cocky and inappropriate remarks. Jeff, you're scaring me. You're going to break up with me aren't you?"

"No," Jeff said quickly. "Nick no."

We were out on the roof of our dorm, one of the many places students were not allowed, but also one of the many place I let Jeff convince me to go to. We were sitting on the cold tiled, leaning against the short wall the rose up from the edge. Jeff pushed himself up and turned around, facing me on his knees, leaning back to sit on his feet so that we were almost eye level.

"How long have we been doing this?" He asked. "This sneaking around and making out and-" He stopped talking and looked down at his hands. "Four months. We've been doing this for four months and we've never – never-"

'Oh god,' I thought. 'He's disappointed we haven't had sex yet.'

"We never defined, what we are to each other." He reached out and took my hand in his. "Nick," He nearly whispered. "I-I-"

"Jeff, what are-" I started.

"Nick, I need to say this, okay? And I have never said this to anybody before, and I'm scared." He looked me in the eyes. "These past months with you Nick, they have been so amazing. Coming to Dalton, meeting you at that party, it's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have never connected with anybody the way that I have connected with you, and I have never hung out with somebody who I have had this much fun with. And Nick, you are so smart and funny and cool and nice and I have never met anybody like you. Most people learn about my 'reputation' as this 'badboy' and turn in the other direction, but you stared me down and you made sure I knew how you disapproved of what we were doing but that didn't stop you from doing and I don't get why but it- it made, it made me love you. I love you Nick. I love you much that it hurts when you're not next to me, and I can't imagine ever losing you, I don't want to _ever_ lose you Nick. I can't. And-"

"Shut up." I said. Jeff abruptly shut his mouth. His eyes widened and I could see he was afraid that I was going to reject him.

I pushed off of the wall and took my hands from his, reaching up and pulling his face towards mine.

I pressed our lips together, letting my eyes fall shut.

I took a moment but Jeff responded by placing his hands on my chest.

The kiss was slow, soft, romantic and when I pulled away I leaned my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Jeff," I whispered looking into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you," He said, and I could hear the grin in his voice. Then he was kissing me again and his hands came off of my chest as he repositioned himself.

I felt him leaning back, away from me and I wined a little, following his lips.

When Jeff was lying on his back and I was lying on his chest I felt him sigh happily. He reached up and pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I'm so happy I finally said it," He whispered. "I-" He kissed me lightly. "Love-" Another Kiss. "You-" Kiss. "Nicholas-" Kiss. "Benjamin-" Kiss. "Duval." Kiss.

**Don't you know you changed my life**

**Boy cause now I'm living and it feels so right, yeah.**

**You got my heart beat pumping and it's going insane**

**You got me jumping out of areo-planes**

**And that's why I'm crazy it's true, I'm crazy for you.**

**You got me base jump living and I can't look down**

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie, I'm crazy it's true, I'm crazy for you.**

"_I fell in love," I told them all as I smiled at Jeff. He reached over and took my hand, squeezing it._

"_Aaaaaaaand," Sebastian said. "Why did you fall in love?"_

"_What do you mean?" Trent asked. "He fell in love because Jeff is amazing."_

"_Yes," Sebastian said waiving his hand. "But who created the circumstances in which Nick met Jeff?"_

"_Are you really trying to take credit?" I asked Sebastian, incredulous._

"_Yeah, because I deserve it."_

"_No," I said. "Jeff transferred to Dalton, we live in the same dorm and we have Calculus together. I would have met him anyway,"_

"_Yeah, but if guys hadn't me at that party _I_ forced you to go to, and if you guys hadn't started talking that night, your relationship would not be the same. You are together and in love because of me."_

"_You are literally the most selfish person I have ever met," Logan said giggling._

"_I can't even handle it," Jon said shaking his head._

_I rolled my eyes and turned to look at my boyfriend. He grinned and leaned forward, kissing my cheek. "I love you," He whispered in my eyes. I smiled._

_I turned my face and whispered against his lips. "I love you too,"_

**Holy moly. This is the longest thing I have ever written. I don't even know how I managed to write 12 pages. Like what the hell takes up twelve pages?**

**I really hope you liked it! Please leave me a comment with your thoughts on it!**


End file.
